kaminoclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett
"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." :―Jango Fett Jango Fett was a renowned human bounty hunter, assassin, mercenary, and the "father" of Boba Fett, a genetic clone of his, whom he raised as a son. A Human from Concord Dawn, Fett was adopted by Mandalorian warriors following the murder of his parents and the disappearance of his older sister Arla in 58 BBY. Years later, he would go on to lead them through much of the Mandalorian Civil War. After being imprisoned by Jedi, Fett was responsible for destroying the Death Watch, a Mandalorian group who killed Fett's mentor, Jaster Mereel. Following the conclusion of that conflict, Fett left the Mandalorians and became a bounty hunter, quickly establishing a reputation as being one of the best in the galaxy. Later on, Fett agreed to serve as the genetic template for the clones that would form the bulk of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. When Master Obi-Wan Kenobi located Fett and Boba on Kamino, Fett fled to join Count Dooku. Though struck down by Mace Windu in combat, Fett's legacy would live on through his son Boba, as well as his cloned brethren, who would have a profound impact on galactic history. Biography Early life (66 BBY—58 BBY) :"Welcome to the Mandalorians." :―Jaster Mereel Jango Fett as a young boy on Concord Dawn Born to a family of farmers, Fett grew up alongside his older sister Arla on the world of Concord Dawn,5 an agricultural planet in the Mandalore sector, known for being long associated with the Mandalorians.6 Fett's father served as a Journeyman Protector, a civilian lawman on Concord Dawn, having taken over the role when the former Protector, Jaster Mereel, was exiled and joined the Mandalorians. At some point during his youth, Fett was inoculated against the Karatos Plague, a disease native to his homeworld.7 Fett was just a young boy when the civil war began between the True Mandalorians, led by Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, and a traitorous scion of their ranks, Tor Vizsla—leader of the violent Mandalorian splinter faction, the Death Watch. When the war spilled on to Fett's homeworld, his father granted Jaster Mereel and his men refuge at their homestead. Curious about footprints he found in the field, Fett questioned his father who merely remarked that there were beggars he was feeding and told Fett to get back to his chores. The Death Watch caught up with the True Mandalorians at the homestead and Tor Vizsla captured Fett while he was fixing the family's harvester, using him in an attempt to root Mereel and his men out of hiding. Vizsla savagely beat Fett's father in front of the boy while he demanded the location of the hidden Mandalorians, even going so far as threatening to shoot him in the head right in front of his son. However, Fett's mother intervened, shooting one of the Death Watch in the face with a blaster rifle and in the ensuing chaos, Fett's father ordered his son to run. Fleeing into the nearby crop field, Fett was rescued by Mereel and his soldiers while his parents were murdered8 and his sister taken by the Death Watch.9 Jaster Mereel rescues Fett from the Death Watch.As the Death Watch set fire to the fields, Fett led the True Mandalorians to an irrigation tube that allowed them to escape the blaze.They took Fett with them as they fled the homestead, the Death Watch burning the crop fields they took cover in. With his family dead and his home in ruins, Fett joined the Mandalorians as they regrouped in a nearby town in order to stage an ambush on the Death Watch. Believing their enemies dead, Vizsla and his men moved into the town on a celebratory raid, only to come under fire from the Mandalorians, attacking from street alleys and high windows. Using the firefight as a distraction, Fett planted an explosive charge beneath the Death Watch's armored tank, destroying it. He was attacked moments later by the Death Watch soldier responsible for the deaths of his parents and although the rogue Mandalorian slashed him with his gauntlet's vibroblade, Fett was able to snatch up a blaster, shooting and killing his parents' murderer. Having proven himself in Mereel's eyes, after the fighting was over Fett was taken in by the Mand'alor, who raised the boy as he would his own son.8 Unbeknownst to Fett, his sister Arla also survived the battle as well, taken prisoner by the Death Watch and later held for years in a mental institution on Coruscant until 19 BBY.10 Fett embraces his new identity as a Mandalorian warrior.Now a Mandalorian, Jango Fett would continue to fight alongside Mereel and his forces into his teenage years and until the Battle of Korda 6. His first time as a squad commander,11 the mission promised to be little more than a basic extraction operation. Employed by the Korda Defense Force, the Mandalorians were to recover a team of rookie security personnel pinned down under fire by a group of local hostiles, supposedly poorly armed and with no formal army. Placed in charge of the group humorously referred to as "Jango's Grunts", Fett and his team were in charge of providing cover fire and ensuring that the extraction point remained clear of danger.11 However, the intelligence reports turned out to be inaccurate and the claims of "minimal resistance" turned out to be a much heavier force. When Mereel's second-in-command, Montross, refused to retreat and was injured in a grenade strike, it was up to Mereel to save him. At the same time, Fett used Montross' ill-guided attack as a diversion to move on their original objective. But when he reached the site, the expected team of security personnel in need turned out to be a Death Watch ambush. While Fett fought back the Death Watch soldiers, Mereel and Montross came under attack by Vizsla himself.11 Fett cradles his adoptive father, Jaster Mereel, as he dies.It was then that Montross, through with taking Mereel's orders, abandoned the seriously injured Mand'alor and left him to to die by Vizsla's hand. Though Fett rushed to the aid of the man who'd raised him like a father, he was too late to save him as Vizsla unleashed his tank's cannons on the injured soldier. It was in Fett's arms that Mereel passed away.11 At the landing zone, Montross urged the Mandalorians to heed Mereel's final orders and pull out, claiming that both Mereel and Fett were dead. However, Fett not only returned to the landing zone at that very moment, but carried with him Jaster Mereel's body. Still Montross continued in his attempts to seize control, implying that Mereel would have wanted him to take over as the new Mand'alor and that the Mandalorians would do best with him in command. But when Fett revealed the truth of Montross' betrayal—that he'd left their beloved leader to die alone on the battlefield—the other Mandalorians denounced Montross at blaster point and proclaimed that they would follow only Fett. Montross was allowed to leave, cursing Fett as he slipped off into exile, while Jango Fett became the new Mand'alor, leader of the Mandalorians.11 Leading the Mandalorians :"You were ''at Galidraan…tell me, how did one mere man kill so many of your kind?" "''With his bare hands." :―Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus, speaking about Jango Fettsrc Fett escapes a Death Watch ambush on Galidraan.As the new Mand'alor, Fett led the Mandalorians much as Jaster Mereel had done before him, up until the disastrous Battle of Galidraan. Twelve years before the Battle of Geonosis, Fett and his Mandalorians were hired to put down an insurrection on the planet Galidraan.12 When the fighting was over and the rebels defeated, Fett ordered his men to return to their camp while he met with Galidraan's governor to collect their payment. In addition to their pay, Fett demanded the whereabouts of Tor Vizsla whom the Governor of Galidraan was not only harboring, but funding in his attempts to rebuild the Death Watch. Vizsla revealed himself there in the governor's castle and attacked Fett with a small cadre of Death Watch soldiers, forcing Fett to flee the building through a large window. Unfortunately, Vizsla and the governor had already put a plot into motion, claiming that Mandalorians were murdering "political activists", along with women and children—with Vizsla's own forces providing the body count of innocents—and begging the Jedi Council to step in and put a stop to them.12 Fett and the Mandalorians fight off the Jedi attack.As the Jedi ships began to land, Fett desperately tried to warn his second-in-command, Myles, and the other Mandalorians to evacuate the camp, but his helmet's comlink had been damaged in his escape from Vizsla and they only received Fett's warning when he arrived seconds before the Jedi team. Led by Jedi Master Dooku and his Padawan Komari Vosa, the Jedi took the governor at his word and demanded the Mandalorians surrender on suspected murder charges, with Vosa adding that should they resist, they'd be killed. Innocent and indignant, Fett ordered his troops to open fire, specifically on Vosa whom he called a "loudmouth".11 When their blasters were reflected by the Jedi's lightsabers, Fett ordered the use of projectiles and provison of cover via jetpacks. Even utilizing a jetpack, however, Myles was killed by one of the Jedi while Fett could only watch.12 Fett faces off against Myles' killer.It was then that Fett would carry out the act that would make him both famous and infamous for the rest of his life and career: using no weapon beyond his own hands, feet, and armored body, Fett vengefully killed six Jedi, including the one responsible for Myles' death.12 His efforts, although impressive, couldn't change the outcome of the battle. Fett's True Mandalorians had fallen victim to the Death Watch's machinations and were wiped out; Fett, the sole Mandalorian survivor of the battle, was subdued by the Jedi and delivered into the custody of the Governor of Galidraan. Stripped of his armor, he was sold into slavery.7 The Death Watch had won at last. Fett is unrelenting in his vengeance upon Vizsla.Fett spent years as a slave aboard a spice transport, until his chance at freedom came when pirates attacked the ship. Though his slave masters promised him freedom if he helped them fend off the attack, Fett had already broken free of his restraints and with a stolen blaster pistol, killed the slaver before fighting his way off the ship. Once free of the spice freighter, he set his sights on Galidraan, going after his lost armor and his revenge upon the governor.7 Slipping by all of the governor's security, Fett infiltrated his castle, recovered his armor—restored and repainted by the governor as a trophy—and offered the governor a choice: his life or the location of the Death Watch. Intercepting the Death Rattle, Vizsla's personal starship, over Corellia, Fett used a starfighter to cripple the ship's engines while assaulting the bridge, using his jetpack to fly through the viewport. He clashed with Vizsla in a lengthy fight that spanned the halls of the dying ship and even into an escape pod, continuing on after crashing to the surface of Corellia. After tumbling into a river, Vizsla stabbed Fett between the armor plates on his torso with a poisoned blade, taunting him that Jaster Mereel would be disappointed. In response, Fett used the blade on his gauntlet to carve a deep wound across Vizsla's abdomen, drawing a pack of nearby dire-cats that attacked and killed Vizsla but spared Fett due to the poison.7 Fett's refurbished armorIn 41 BBY, Fett somehow lost his armor in the Meridian sector. While searching for it, he met a woman named Sheeka Tull. She helped him find his armor, and they began a relationship. The two spent a year together, which ended when their ship was attacked by pirates. They each entered separate escape pods and never saw each other again.13 With the death of Tor Vizsla7 and the remaining few Death Watch members fleeing to the far reaches of the galaxy, the Mandalorian Civil War had come to an end but at a substantial cost to Fett. Without a war to fight or his trusted comrades to fight beside, Fett grew distant from the rest of his people and his role as Mand'alor and instead, using his combat skills, weaponry, and mercenary experience, turned to the solitary life of a bounty hunter.14 He took up residence at Outland Station, a space station in Hutt Space, where, with the help of a Toydarian female associate named Rozatta, he continued his career as a bounty hunter and soldier-for-hire utilizing Jaster Mereel's former ship, now bearing the name Jaster's Legacy.15 The hunt for Komari Vosa :"Greetings, Jango Fett. I am Tyranus. I have a proposition for you: you are one of a select few chosen to participate in a ''special hunt, for a special prey. If you succeed, your reward will be in the amount of five million Republic credits." :―A message from Darth Tyranus to Jango Fettsrc Darth Tyranus makes Fett a tempting offer.In the year 32 BBY, Fett was engaged in a hunt for the Muttani criminal Meeko Ghintee. Wanted by the Republic Correctional Authority for a substantial list of crimes including assault, larceny, and murder, Fett found Meeko on Outland Station where he was attempting to win a pit fight by utilizing a control device on his own borhek. When Fett surprised Meeko and offered him the chance to be taken in alive, Meeko fled, commanding his borhek to attack Fett. After defeating the creature, Fett pursued Meeko on a lengthy chase through Outland Station's Merchant Row that ended with Fett disabling Meeko's ship and capturing the criminal. Shortly after, Fett met with friend and Outland Station's owner, Rozatta, to collect his fee.15 While there, "Roz"—as she was affectionately known to the bounty hunter—passed along a message she'd taken for him. In it, a man calling himself Tyranus offered Fett the chance to participate in an exclusive hunt for former Jedi turned leader of the Bando Gora cult, former Jedi Komari Vosa, a hunt with a bounty of five million credits. However, he would not be alone, as Tyranus also extended an invitation to several other bounty hunters, including Montross. Although Roz would warn Fett of the danger and the Bando Gora's ominous reputation, she provided him with a lead on a death stick dealer with possible ties to the cult operating on Coruscant.15 Fett pursuing targets through Coruscant's streets.Fett pursued Jervis Gloom—the low-life dealer Roz had turned him on to—throughout Galactic City's entertainment district, and upon locating him at his warehouse, he captured and forced Gloom to reveal information such as who he was working for and where the death sticks he sold were coming from.15 This information led to a nerf processing plant in Coruscant's industrial district, owned by Groff Haug and used as a front for shipping death sticks. Montross would prove himself a step ahead of Fett, as he'd already reached Haugg, interrogated him, and killed him by lowering him into carbonite before Fett could speak with him.15 Haugg had lied to the disgraced Mandalorian, however, and after a brief skirmish between the two bounty hunters, Montross headed to the Gazzari system while Fett searched Haugg's database and found a transmission from Connus Trell the Twi'lek Senator from Ryloth. Breaking into the Senator's Coruscant apartment, Fett dangled the corrupt politician from the balcony of his suite until he confessed his criminal contact was a Dug crimelord by the name of Sebolto who was manufacturing the death sticks on Malastare. Fett's investigation was cut short by the arrival of a CSF gunship; demanding that he release Trell, Fett simply replied "As you wish." before dropping the Senator to his death and engaging the police ship.15 Fett fights his way through, and out of, Desolation Alley.After a battle with the gunship that ended in it's destruction, Fett left Coruscant and contacted Roz aboard his ship. While contemplating the best way to gain access to the Dug crime lord, Roz suggested he make a trip to the asteroid prison Oovo IV where a smuggler by the name of Bendix Fust was serving time. Fust had a substantial bounty posted by Sebolto and, with Roz's advice, Fett decided that bringing Sebolto "a present", as he put it, would be a good way to gain an audience with him.15 Fett made for the Oovo asteroid belt with the intention of breaking the smuggler out of prison, and used Supply ship 1729 as cover to infiltrate the asteroid's shields. Fett worked his way through Desolation Alley, but just as Fett reached Fust's cell, his mission was delayed when a novice bounty hunter managed to capture Fust first. The two met at gunpoint, but decided to work together to escape the lockdowned prison, inciting a riot in the process. Though her interference ultimately cost Fett his beloved ship, ''Jaster's Legacy, they were able to reach the prison's hangar where six prototype Firespray-class starships were located. Stealing one of the patrol craft, Fett piloted the vessel out of the hangar before destroying the hangar and the remaining ships within.15 En route to Malastare with Fust secured in the cargo hold, the other bounty hunter introduced herself as Zam Wesell. Fett was quick to chastise her reckless behavior, pointing out that she was the reason he'd lost his ship, although she considered the Firespray an improvement over the old AIAT/i transport. Accepting the ship as his own, Fett decided to name it Slave I.15 Fett treks through Malastare's dense jungle to reach Sebolto's palace.Later, Fett formed a partnership with Wesell and they mutually agreed to split the bounty when they delivered Fust to Sebolto. Heading to Malastare, Sebolto's homeworld, Fett managed to sneak inside the crimelord's palace with the help of Wesell. The Clawdite delivered Fust to Sebolto while Fett went in the back way, trekking his way through the dense jungle outside of Sebolto's palace. Wesell managed to get away from Sebolto and head back down the compound, where she helped Fett call a skiff to cross a chasm separating the compound from the jungle. They then went back up the compound to Sebolto's palace with the pair of them killing anyone who got in their way. When they confronted Sebolto he frantically tried to escape, but he managed to fall into a smelting pit instead. Fett then fought hordes of Bando Gora as he made his way deeper into Sebolto's deathstick factory and later fought Montross as well. Reaching Sebolto's transport ship, Fett discovered Huttese markings, which led Fett straight to Tatooine. Two Hutts, Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Gardulla the Elder, controlled the desert planet, and one of them had connections to the Bando Gora.15 In order to gain an audience with Jabba, Fett fought a gang of outlaws led by Longo Two-Guns, who had a price on his head that was posted by the Hutt. When Fett came to Jabba to collect his reward, he asked the slimy crime lord about the Bando Gora. However, it turned out that Jabba actually had nothing to do with Vosa or the crime syndicate. Instead, he informed Fett that it was Gardulla, not him, that was allied with the cult. In the meantime, Wesell managed to sneak inside Gardulla's palace but was captured, leaving Fett to fight his way inside by himself. But when he got there, Fett wanted to leave her in her cell for protection, which Wesell mistook for leaving her out of a fair 50-50 share of Vosa's bounty. She called for the guards, who then knocked Fett out and stripped him of his weapons, and then brought him to Gardulla to decide his fate. The Hutt decided to simply kill Fett by feeding the famed bounty hunter to her pet Krayt dragon. As Fett was brought to its pen, he managed to kill the guards that were at his side holding him down. Retrieving his weapons, Fett fought his way through the palace. In the end, Gardulla ended up as being lunch for her own beast, but not before Fett had discovered the information he was searching for—the identity of Vosa's hideout, Kohlma, a burial moon of Bogden.15 Jango Fett, Mandalorian bounty hunterLeaving Wesell in her cell because of her apparent betrayal, Fett set off to return to Outland Station. Unbeknownst to Fett, however, Rozatta was at the very moment under attack by Montross. It would seem the other bounty hunter had barely made a move on the bounty, instead tracking Fett through a beacon planted on his ship. Roz, despite Fett's personal motto "trust no-one", was one of the few people who cared about Fett. Revealing the location as the fourth moon of Bogden, her last wish was that he would find something to actually care and live for besides money. She believed that despite his dangerous line of work, he was a good and honorable man and deserved more out of life.15 Fett traveled to the Bogden system, fighting all manner of Bando Gora along the way. Having one last duel with Montross, he denied his old foe an honorable "warrior's" death, instead allowing the Bando Gora to proudly finish Montross off. Moving deeper into Vosa's lair, Fett was ambushed, knocked unconscious, and stripped of his weaponry.15 Having captured Fett, the Bando Gora prepared to turn him into a mindless slave. It was here that Fett acquired many of his facial scars. Vosa herself came to demand of him the name of his employer, but Zam Wesell freed Fett before being injured by the insane Dark Jedi. After a long duel with Vosa, Jango Fett emerged victorious. As he prepared to finish her off, Vosa asked if he would choose to leave her dead or alive. Jango, looking at the ruined female nearing her death, lowered his weapons. Vosa murmured "He… is here." before being choked with the Force to her last breath.15 Jango Fett is captured by Komari Vosa.To Fett's surprise, Tyranus was indeed there, and he was impressed. The bounty was a test to determine if the rumors of Fett's skills against Jedi were true.14 If so, his clones trained under his supervision would be very effective once Order 66, the order to eliminate all Jedi, was issued. While Fett had personally killed many Jedi on Galidraan, Tyranus considered his former apprentice a more challenging test. In addition to the bounty on Vosa, Tyranus offered Fett a tempting sum of money for an unusual task: Fett was to be a template for an army of clones. Fett agreed, and soon millions of clones were created in his likeness at the cloning facility on Kamino. Fett, however, remembered Rozatta's final wish and asked for one clone produced without genetic tampering, an apprentice and son that would become Jaster's legacy and revive the Mandalorians.15 Jango Fett left Kohlma and said his goodbyes to Zam Wesell (who, thanks to trauma received on Kohlma, had seemingly forgotten what Fett looked like beneath his helmet when they next encountered each other, some five years later).16 After parting ways, he returned to Dooku's estate to finalize his deal with the Sith Lord. His wish for an heir was granted and soon after the project was underway on Kamino, he was awarded the first clone whom he would name Boba Fett.1 Despite to his later claims to the contrary, Fett was indeed aware that Tyranus was also the former Jedi Master Dooku, the Separatist leader, having already met Dooku at the Battle of Galidraan.1 The Grand Army :"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" :―Lama Su, referring to Fett's request for Boba Fettsrc Jango Fett and the clone troopersJango Fett's most famous contribution to the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic was the donation of his genes used to produce the army's clone troopers at Kamino's Tipoca City facility. However, Fett would be central in many facets of the army's early development, including assisting in the design of the armor worn by the clones, evident in the loose similarities between their armor and Fett's own Mandalorian shock trooper armor, including the distinctive T-visor of their helmets.17 He would also become a military consultent and helped to create the flash training regiment used to instruct all of the young clones, including in it the traditional Mandalorian song Vode An as a useful tool to help instill within them with a sense of purpose, modifying it slightly in order to give it meaning for soldiers serving the Republic.610 Fett was also responsible for recruiting the Cuy'val Dar, a one-hundred man group—seventy-five of which were Mandalorians—with assorted skills and professions, hired to train the clone commandos that would make up the army's special forces.18 Fett would personally oversee the training of the one-hundred Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commandos, considered the most skilled and elite soldiers in the Grand Army.619 Eight years prior to the Battle of Geonosis, Fett met with Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Kal Skirata in Tipoca's cloning facility. There, he spoke with the man concerning the solitude that came with being Cuy'val Dar—"Those Who No Longer Exist". He would also ask Skirata to join him in evaluating a group of clones considered to be under par by Kamino Chief Scientist Ko Sai's standards. However, when they arrived in the office of Orun Wa, the "defective" clones turned out to be six young clone children. Deemed too independent and uncontrollable, they were labeled "Null-class" and were to be exterminated as failures until Skirata stepped in on their behalf. Fett recommended they be used as intelligence units and placed the boys under Skirata's care. That evening, Fett went to see how Skirata was coping with the boys, arriving at his room with his son Boba asleep in his arms. When Skirata asked why Boba looked like the other clones, Fett explained that Boba was his genetic clone as well, but was also his son, and worth more to him than all the credits he'd been paid.6 As the army grew in secret over the years leading up to the Battle of Geonosis, Cuy'val Dar sergeant Dred Priest was found to be operating brutal battle circles in the lower levels of Tipoca, forcing the clone commandos he trained to fight one another until one couldn't fight back. After the injured began to pile up in the care of fellow Cuy'val Dar sergeant and doctor, Mij Gilamar, Fett was notified and quickly put an end to the illicit fights after savagely beating Priest.9 Fett was also responsible for smuggling the clone deserter ARC trooper Alpha-02—"Spar"—off Kamino in the cargo hold of Slave I to repay a favor owed to Gilamar.10 Further exploits (32 BBY–22 BBY) Fett with a dead Yarael PoofShortly before the Clone Wars, Ashaar Khorda employed Fett to retrieve the statue known as the Infant of Shaa.16 Khorda hoped to use the Infant's power to destroy Coruscant in the upcoming conflict. Fett succeeded in attaining the statue by killing a Seylott native, but was persuaded by his rival and contemporary Zam Wesell to re-acquire the statue from Khorda to save the galactic capital. A last-minute effort by Fett and Wesell saved the Infant from unleashing its power within a central Coruscant power core. Jedi Master Yarael Poof sacrificed himself to contain the fracturing statue and prevent the destruction of Coruscant, and Fett returned the statue to Seylott, where it was originally created, for safekeeping.20 In addition to being the template of the clone army, and during their growth and training, Fett would serve as hired muscle for Dooku on several occasions, including acting as one of Tyranus's bodyguards. Fett with his son, Boba Fett'Warning:' The following paragraph(s) contain(s) information that ONLY appears in a Star Wars Tales #1–#20 story that has not been referenced elsewhere; therefore, its level of canonicity is ambiguous.In 23 BBY Tyranus employed Fett to kill the leader of a resistance force determined to free Kuat's population from its servitude. Boba accompanied his father to Kuat City, where Fett used the boy as bait to lure his bounty into the open. While Fett assassinated the camp members, a young Boba threw a thermal detonator and fled into the tents. Once Fett's bounty located the boy, the colonist was horrified to learn the young boy was the son of the man sent to kill him. Fett, having finished assassinating the remaining members of the camp, tracked down Boba and demanded that Larbo release his son, slashing his way through the tent's canopy. Disgusted, Larbo asked what kind of man would use his own son as bait, though Boba replied, "Only a son can know his father's heart". After Fett killed Larbo, Boba escaped with his father aboard Slave I and informed the Count of their successful mission.21 Tales #1–#20 information ends here.Months later, Tyranus ordered Fett to capture Groodo the Hutt, Senator Rodd of Fondor, and droid engineer Hurlo Holowan. The three criminals had attempted to bring ruin to the Fondor system by blowing up Fondor's shipyards. In keeping with Mandalorian tradition, Fett allowed his then nine-year-old son Boba—old enough to begin training according to Mandalorian culture—to join him on this assignment. However, Fett learned that Cradossk and Bossk—two other bounty hunters hired by Wat Tambor—were stalking the same target.22 Fett succeeded in capturing Rodd, but with one setback—while his guard was down, Boba was temporarily captured by Bossk and brought before Cradossk.22 After liberating Boba from the Trandoshans, Fett was reluctant to continue his assignment until Boba was out of harm's way. He subcontracted Zam Wesell to go after Hurlo Holowan while Fett brought Boba back to the safety of Kamino. Fett also contacted Tyranus to find out who hired Cradossk and have him taken off the job.23 After the capture of Holowan, Fett went to Balmorra to capture Groodo the Hutt. Groodo had been hiding at the well-defended castle of his brother Rigorra, the planetary warlord. On Balmorra, Fett ran into Aurra Sing, who had been hunting Rigorra herself for personal reasons. The two hunters successfully infiltrated Rigorra's palace together but were captured along with two other bounty hunters—Bossk and Skorr—who were also hunting Groodo. Fett and Sing managed to escape from Rigorra's clutches and capture their targets. Fett then delivered Rodd, Holowan and Groodo to Count Dooku on Geonosis, and departed. This would be one of the final missions Fett undertook in his life.24 On contract for the Trade Federation, Fett was hired to hunt down the Toydarian known as Reti, due to his predations on Trade Federation assets on Maramere. Fett pursued Reti to Nod Kartha before he finally caught up with him in a flurry of laser cannon blasts from Slave I. The Toydarian fired his hyperdrive to escape Fett but the ultimate outcome of the hunt is unknown, though Fett certainly survived.25 On the eve of war (22 BBY) :"Do you like your army?" "I look forward to seeing them in action." "They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that." :―Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobisrc Jango Fett fires at Obi-Wan Kenobi on Kamino.Ten years after the Grand Army had begun on Kamino, the formation of the clone army had progressed to the point where two-hundred thousand units were ready, with approximately a million more ready shortly. Fett was hired by Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray to assassinate Naboo Senator Padmé Amidala. Teaming with Zam Wesell again, Fett targeted the Senator on Coruscant, but the plot to assassinate her failed and Fett was forced to Wesell, in order to keep his identity secret. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi traced the toxic saberdart Fett used to kill Wesell to Kamino and learned of the clone army of which the Jedi were previously unaware. Fett and Kenobi met in Fett's Tipoca City quarters on civil terms, with Fett going so far as to claim it was "always a pleasure to meet a Jedi" in spite of his adversarial past with the Order. However, he knew Kenobi's presence would mean trouble and had Boba quickly pack his belongings aboard Slave I. When Kenobi later tried to apprehend Fett for further questioning, they clashed in a titanic battle on Slave I's landing platform, where Fett outmaneuvered and overcame Kenobi in combat, escaping with Boba aboard Slave I.14263 Fett stands beside Dooku.Unfortunately for him, Fett was unaware of a homing device Kenobi had attached to the ship's outer hull that enabled him to track the bounty hunter and his son to Geonosis. When Fett discovered Kenobi's presence, a dogfight over Geonosis ensued, and although Fett had the upper hand for much of the skirmish, Kenobi was able to outsmart Fett by creating the illusion his ship had been destroyed while in fact he lay in wait on one of the asteroids in Geonosis' rings. Fett was able to land on the planet's surface and meet up with Dooku and the other members of the fledgling Confederacy of Independent Systems. Kenobi would be found alive shortly afterward, captured after spying on Dooku and the other Separatist leaders, and sentenced to death in the arena for espionage. When Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala attempted to rescue Kenobi, only to stumble into the complex labyrinth of the Geonosis droid foundries, Fett would lead a team of droidekas in capturing Skywalker. Fett and his son Boba were special guests of the Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser and watched the execution from a private box overlooking the Petranaki arena with the Geonosian leader, Count Dooku, and Nute Gunray.3 The execution did not go as planned, as all three prisoners managed to free themselves from their chains and evade the three beasts that had been let loose upon them. At one point, Gunray became so furious that he ordered Fett to deal with Amidala personally, but Dooku urged the Viceroy to be patient and that she would die. However, Jedi Master Mace Windu quietly entered the box and held Fett at bay, holding the blade of his lightsaber at the bounty hunter's throat. All throughout the arena's assembled crowd, lightsabers came to life as the nearly two-hundred Jedi who had infiltrated the arena revealed themselves. When several super battle droids arrived at the box, drawing Windu's attention from Fett, he took the opportunity to strike with his wrist-mounted flamethrower, unleashing a stream of flames at Windu , who leapt from the box and into the arena, throwing off his burning cloak after landing unharmed. A massive battle broke out between the Jedi and the droid army that poured into the arena, although Fett would remain at Dooku's side; when Jedi Council member Coleman Trebor attempted to assault the skybox and confront Dooku, Fett unloaded several blaster bolts into the Jedi Master, killing him and knocking him off the balcony.3 Jango Fett is beheaded by Mace Windu.Fett used his jetpack to fly down to the arena floor, where he confronted Windu, who had dropped his lightsaber. However, Windu retrieved it with a simple Force Pull. A reek, one of the creatures that had been let loose to execute the prisoners and was still loose, suddenly disrupted their battle, trampling Fett in the process. Fett killed it with a swift blast to the head, but his jetpack was damaged with the reek's attack. As Windu rushed in, Fett's attempts to blast him proved futile, leading him to attempt to gain space by jetting away. The jetpack upon which he relied failed to fire, leaving him vulnerable to Windu's decapitating strike.3 Legacy :"The Fett name puts the very fear of ''haran up the aruetiise." :―Fenn Shysa, on Jango Fett's infamous prowesssrc Fett's clones told themselves a different story of his death, however: that he was unaware of Dooku's treason and unwilling to malign his honor by going back on his word, and killed twelve Jedi Masters before being killed himself. Although the real details of Fett's death eventually became clear, the clones nonetheless continued to faithfully serve under the Jedi, even Windu.27 Unfortunately, Fett never lived to see his clones participate in the Clone Wars, a conflict which tore the galaxy apart and cleared the way for the Galactic Empire. Nor would he ever see his son, Boba, continue his bounty hunting legacy, using his father's weapons and ship, as well as the suit of Mandalorian armor once worn by Jaster Mereel.27 Boba Fett recovers the helmet of his slain father.Jango Fett was buried on Geonosis by Boba with the simple initials J.F. on a headstone.26 In 40 ABY Boba, along with his granddaughter Mirta Gev, retrieved Fett's remains from Geonosis so that they could be buried on Mandalore next to Boba's daughter, Ailyn Vel.28 In honor of the legendary bounty hunter, a gladiatorial pit that became known as the Jango Fett Arena was built in the city of Mos Eisley on Tatooine.27 Fenn Shysa respected Fett and his skill so greatly that he firmly believed a descendant, relative, or clone of Fett would be the best choice to lead the Mandalorians. He hoped to utilize Fett's fierce reputation as a Jedi killer as a symbol of strength for Mandalore.10 On Mandalore, however, he was not held in high regard by the New Mandalorian faction, with their Prime Minister Almec dismissing him as a mere bounty hunter who had obtained Mandalorian armor via unknown means.29 Only after Spar brought the warrior traditions of the Mandalorian culture back to the forefront of their society as "Mandalore the Resurrector" and the New Mandalorians declined in influence, was Fett's memory rehabilitated in then minds of mainstream Mandalorian society—though Spar, himself, considered Fett a disgrace for allowing the Kaminoans to clone a slave army from his genes.10 Though Fett died long before his time, he would, from a certain point of view, live on forever not only through Boba Fett, but also the millions of his clones that went on to serve the Republic and, for the most part, continued to serve the new Galactic Empire until the Battle of Endor.27 Personality and traits :'Fett': "''I want the first clone for myself, unmodified." :Dooku: "Might I inquire as to why?" : :Fett: "You might." :—Jango Fett and Count Dookusrc A portrait of Jango FettJango Fett was thorough, instinctive, and ruthless when it came to bounty hunting, but he was known to have a soft side for the few people he cared about in life. He was often motivated by money, and as such his loyalty was to the highest bidder. He became so efficient in bounty hunting that even planetary governments were known to hire him.17 Fett kept himself in top condition, maintaining the habit of training often with his equipment.17 He was also very intelligent, having prudent tactical skills, and was fluent in Basic, Huttese,15 and Mando'a.6 Nonetheless, he would always prefer a subtle approach to his hunting, a trait that he would pass on to his son.15 Jango Fett takes aim while employing his jetpack.Fett kept a cool demeanor when calculating his every move, always playing to win or survive. He knew best when to make use of evasion, which enabled him to outlast his enemies.17 In fact, it was only when his evasion skills did fail him, at the Battle of Geonosis, that he was defeated and killed.3 Fett also worked out his own moral code that he deemed honorable by his standards. He would live much of his life as a bounty hunter following these guidelines. Later, he would raise his son Boba by these codes, which shaped what type of missions Boba would undertake in his own lifetime.26 Fett preferred to work alone; however, he would occasionally partner with Zam Wesell when working together was in their best interest.1620 He also worked with his associate Rozatta early in his career as a bounty hunter.15 However, other than Wesell and Roz, Fett was a loner who usually kept to himself, most likely because of Montross' betrayal, which had cost Jaster Mereel his life.1 Consistent with his preference for working alone, Fett also chose to live alone. He never married or formed long-term relationships; and it seemed that he would never have any offspring. However, the Kamino cloning enterprise gave him an unexpected opportunity to raise a son who was an exact genetic replica of himself—unlike the usual kind of offspring, whose genes are a random mixture of genes from mother and father. In addition to his pay, he requested an unaltered clone for himself. By specifying that this particular clone be genetically unaltered and grow at the normal, unaccellerated rate, Fett could reasonably expect that Boba Fett would learn all the skills and values he wanted to teach him.3 In contrast to his relationship with Boba, Fett had no personal feelings toward the other clones. He considered the cloning contract no different than any other, and despite Kal Skirata's apprehension about working with the Jedi on the army's creation, Fett displayed his neutrality by simply pointing out that it was just business. Equipment Weapons and armor :"I'm intimately familiar with that fast draw of yours, Jango." :―Zam Wesellsrc Fett's chest armorFett wore Mandalorian armor in the "shocktrooper" style common during his time, although instead of the more traditional beskar plating, he utilized the less resilient and less expensive durasteel alloy for his armor. Fett was armed with Westar-34 twin Dallorian blasters,3 BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser,15 Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, and an intergrated Velocity-7 dart shooter with Kamino saberdarts, among other kinds.3 Fett's left gauntlet also had a Kelvarex Consolidated Arms MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking.1 Fett used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets, Type-12B gas capsules, and Merr-Sonn 1126 rockets.3 He also carried a field security overloader, sonic beam weapon, wristband blades, wrist mounted grappling hook, boot spikes, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves, enabling him to attract his guns from a short distance3016 Fett's Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpackHe had two jetpacks, one of which was a Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpack; the jetpack was personally manufactured for Jango Fett by Merr-Sonn Munitions prior to the Clone Wars. The other was a Z-6 jetpack manufactured by Mitrinomon Transports. The JT-12 was a compact jetpack featuring a warhead missile launcher. This model was similar to the more heavily-armored Mitrinomon Z-6 jetpack. The Mitrinomon Z-6 was a more common model of jetpack used by the Mandalorians. Many Mandalorians used this type of jetpack, including Jango Fett and Boba Fett. The jetpack included a targeting computer, flight gyros, and a missile/grapple launcher. Both models were favored by the elder Fett.3 Oddly enough, both Fett and Boba were thwarted by their jetpacks: while fighting Obi-Wan Kenobi on Kamino, Fett's jetpack detached itself and flew out of control, exploding against a column. Also during Fett's final battle, it was the malfunction of his jetpack that ultimately resulted in his death.3 Likewise, while battling Luke Skywalker over the Pit of Carkoon, Boba's jetpack was accidentally activated by Han Solo, launching him into the side of Jabba's sail barge and into the sarlacc.31 Vehicles Slave I ''After the death of his mentor, Jaster Mereel, Fett inherited Mereel's personal ship. Renaming it ''Jaster's Legacy, he used it in many of his bounty hunting contracts. During the hunt for Komari Vosa, which led to Oovo IV, the ship was sabotaged by Zam Wesell. Needing a replacement, he found a prototype fleet of Firespray-class starships in one of the hangars of the asteroid prison. Stealing one and demolishing the others, he christened it "Slave I", which he used up until his death. The ship would later go into the hands of his son, Boba Fett.15 Behind the scenes Jango Fett was portrayed by Temuera Morrison in Attack of the Clones and voiced by Morrison in the video games Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, Star Wars: Battlefront II and Star Wars: Republic Commando.31532 Bob Marshall portrayed Fett in a commercial but the voice was provided by an unknown actor ILM filmed for Star Wars: Bounty Hunter.33 Jeff Bennett provided Fett's voice in Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. Fett also makes a cameo appearance in Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4.34 George Lucas is thought to have chosen the name "Jango" as a reference to the titular character of the movie Django.35 Like Fett, Django is also a loner mercenary with a harsh past. www.ambufett.com was a domain name purchased by Lucasfilm before the release of Attack of the Clones.36 It is possible that Ambu Fett may have been considered as the original name of Fett, or another Fett family member, or perhaps another clone. Another name proposed for the character was J'mee Fett.37 There is a discrepancy in the time during which Fett spends with Sheeka Tull; in two locations in The Cestus Deception it is specifically said they met in 41 BBY; however, Sheeka also says that they met two years after the destruction of the Mandalorians, which took place in 34 BBY.13 Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force retconned this difference by establishing that the Battle of Galidraan took place ten years earlier, in 44 BBY.38 Non-canonical biographical information In 32 BBY, Fett followed up on an advertisement to find a template for a clone army disguised as an advertisement to become a Mandalorian. Fett participated in a “last man standing” shootout known as "Fett Club", which he won with the aid of Kannen Doom. After that, a man named Tyranus then hired him to be the template for a clone army at his price and he was told to report to Kamino.39Non-canon information ends here. Appearances Non-canon appearances *"Fett Club" - Star Wars Tales 24 *"The Way of the Warrior" - Star Wars Tales 18 (Ambiguously canonical source) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (If he is uploaded from the first game) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game (As a playable model only) Sources *Wookiepedia